nerffandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Sonic Micro Dart
OK does anyone think that this page should be merged with the whistler dart? They're exactly the same except for the color scheme, and none of the other darts have different pages for different color schemes. Respond if you agree. Dichimanaym 07:40, May 28, 2012 (UTC) I agree with that. There really is no reason that they should have different pages. Bluedragon1971 (talk) 14:43, December 8, 2012 (UTC) : This one did come first, and the size of the whistling hole isn't as big as the one on the whistler dart. If anything, I would say merge Whistler into this. Where I live, Whistlers are very rare and can only be found in refill packs, so Sonic Micros are still common for Canadians. [[User:GameGear360|'Ga']][[User talk:GameGear360|'ge']] 15:05, December 8, 2012 (UTC) You're probably right about that GG360. I wasn't aware that the hole was smaller on the Sonics (I only have one 'of these that I found a while back). I think the only way you can buy Sonics in the US is in the 100 pack that comes with the N-Strike patch, any other packs come with standard Whistlers (and those packs are pretty rare now). Bluedragon1971 (talk) 15:34, December 8, 2012 (UTC) there may be little difference between the hole size but there are a bunch of other additional differences in articles, which include head size, color schemes of each dart, refill packs and the fact that the darts's original colors are reversed. so unless you guys can merge the two dart types effectively while keeping the article easy to read and clean, i don't recommend merging these two pages based on the current state of why the need to merge. Nerfmaster8 (talk) 19:29, December 8, 2012 (UTC) : Just saying, the Micro Dart has gone through at least 12 different color changes in its life, the tip has been increased and decreased in size, the refill packs are badged under different lines, yet that article seems to be running fine. [[User:GameGear360|'Ga]][[User talk:GameGear360|'ge']] 07:18, December 9, 2012 (UTC) we could possibly merge the two darts, by spliting color schemes and refill size but trivia is going to have to change big time. what i mean by that is instead of keeping trivia on articles to move all of it under some sort of Did You Know thing on the home page-it would include trivia from series, blasters and trivia on Nerf. it also looks better without trivia on the articles. so based on previous discussions, this is going to get shot down anyways. i just removed the history from the sonic micro dart as its the same as the trivia and belongs under trivia. Nerfmaster8 (talk) 19:05, December 9, 2012 (UTC) on second thought, one way of merging the darts into micro dart would be to create a gallery of the different darts and have a differences section rather than details. the details sections are pretty much all the same with history/trivia bringing up the differences between each dart. color scheme and refill packs information could be split by using header 3. trivia will prove to be a problem though. so if you guys still want to go a head with the merge, that's fine but let's try to make the articles easy to read for viewers. Nerfmaster8 (talk) 21:05, December 9, 2012 (UTC) : I agree with this idea of merging the Sonic Micro Dart into the Whistler Dart. I think this merge should be simple enough, seeing as they both are very similar in appearance and feature. Trivia should be simple enough considering that they're essentially one on the same. Jet Talk • ] 02:25, December 10, 2012 (UTC)